unravelingtalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren
Ren Biography He lived with his parents in the middle of the desert for a long time that was until his so called "Curse" took over when he slaughtered his parents in cold blood brutally snapping their legs crushing their arms and crushing their windpipes after that he was so scared of what he deemed then his "Curse"" that he lived in fear of it taking control but he did not let it stop him from living his life his parents always wished for him to live a happy life so he sucked it up and used his parents clothes and started off on his adventure learning various ways to protect himself by going to sunagakure's shinobi school(Whatever its called) distancing himself from his fellow classmates and never staying longer then he had to in fear he'd kill them he also learned he had a special kekkai genkai called 'Magnet release' he honed his skills after classes at his old house(he buried his parents) after he graduated and became a genin he left sunagakure and his old house before he left he payed respect to his parents and lived his life as a wandering-nin getting by scavenging and trading with merchants but never staying near people too long occasionally he would have random black outs awakening to the stench of blood but always paying his respects and burying the deceased he then decided to find away to rid himself of his curse so he went to various info brokers to figure out which village had the most advanced medical-nin and scientist when he learned of a legendary shinobi named tsunade he started making his way to the land of fire. Personality is very stern and determined to achieve his goals, not allowing his setbacks to stop him from curing his curse, He is also extremely curious in nature. Despite his hard outer shell, Ashitaka is also very kind and only wishes for the best outcomes and wants peace between the villages not wishing for any side to shed blood in destructive wars. Other then that he is a completely different when as he calls it "His curse takes over" when this happens he gets filled with bloodlust he is unreasonable has no kindness no heart and all he wants is to get his hands on someone and crush them into nothingness, fill his nose with the scent of fresh corpses and blood, hear the sickening crunch of bones as he crushes his target or the sound of someone taking their last breath while he's crushing their windpipe. Appearance Ren has straight auburn hair with calm jade eyes smooth pale skin he wears a black robe fashioned in a way that he has maximum comfortability and movement capabilities he likes to wear a big black cloak to keep his clothing from getting dirty the cloak ha a large hood that keeps the sand out of his face, hair, and eyes Abilities He has Magnet release, Jugo's kekkai genkai Mastery, Taijutsu, Chakra flow, Elemental ninjutsu Pseudo mastery, Nintaijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Basic ninjutsu, Senjutsu(In a way), Clone techniques Creation and Conception Trivia ... Quotes "No! I don't wanna become a demon!" "My curse, First it will tear my soul apart, and then it will kill me." References Jutsu * | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades * Shield of gold dust * Armor of gold dust * Gold dust Suspension * Gold dust Wave * Gold dust Hand * Prison Gold dust burial * Gold dust binding coffin * Gold dust binding prison * Gold dust clone * Gold dust drizzle * Gold dust hail * Wind Release: Breakthrough * Wind Release: Great Breakthrough * Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale * Chakra Transfer technique * Sage Transformation * Jet booster Jump * Destroying Axe Fist * Chain * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection ** Piston Fist *** Piston Fist: Style One * Third eye